Being too Curious
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs's leaving NCIS in the afternoon and too curious Abby decides to follow him at her own risks... Short fic.


**Being too Curious**

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom**: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13

**Category:** PWP **  
**Spoilers: None.**  
Summary:** Gibbs's leaving NCIS in the afternoon and too curious Abby decides to follow him at her own risks...

**Warning: none except for fluff, LOL  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


**A/N: this is for Pinkdrama (fiigi29), I have absolutely no idea where this comes from, I swear. **

The NCIS gang is discussing gently together in the bullpen as they're not working on a case right now and they had done a good part of their paperwork so they could allow themselves a little chit chat. Not to anyone's surprise, Tony and Ziva were bickering about a silly something, and Timothy McGee played the referee. Gibbs was at his desk, reading what seemed to be a case file, and Abby smiled at the scene that was painted in front of her as she looked at her friends; everything was right in the world.

Abby frowned as she watched Gibbs walk away without a single word. It was only 2 PM. Intrigued by his behavior, she decides to follow him wondering where he might be going at this hour.

Abby exits without being seen - or at least she thinks so - and start to follow Gibbs. Ziva, who's been watching Abby from the corner of her eye, smiles and shakes her head.

One of these days, Abby. One of these days...

Meanwhile, Abby continued to follow Gibbs in hopes to discover where he was going and why he suddenly left without a word right after his cell-phone rang.

She was still following him when he abruptly stopped. Abby had just had the time to hide behind a plant, a bit à la Captain Jack Sparrow in "Pirates of the Caribbean II" trying to hide from Norrington; God, Abby, you definitely spend too much time with Tony, she smiled and said to herself.

Abby waited a few moments more to be sure he couldn't see her, and then took her leave, following further. Her following skills ended it in the parking lot; there he seemed to have disappeared.

Abby looked behind her, then turned, and turned again, but he was nowhere to be seen. She frowned as she saw his car still park.

He's still here, I know he is, because he wouldn't have left his car here if he had left.

She cautiously walked forward, looking around in hope to spot him, but unfortunately he was nowhere near - or at least that is what she thought.

As she neared a column, she felt herself being dragged against it, and let out a cry of surprise mixed with the slightest fear. She could feel another body pressed against hers and there was no doubt in her mind whose body it was.

The NCIS forensic scientist smiled as her eyes opened.

"You should be more discreet when you follow someone, Abbs."

"You think I was following you?" Abby asked as she let her index finger follow along his jaw line very softly.

"You *were* following me, because you are too curious, and that could be dangerous, Miss Sciuto, but you also did so because I wanted you to follow me." Gibbs told her smirking, leaning down to place his lips on her neck.

"Oh? You wanted me to follow you, and why would that be, hmm, Gibbs?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling.

Gibbs, looked at her then, his eyes full mischief, and lust, and something else but Abby didn't allow herself down that road. Seeing him looking at her like this was plenty enough for her.

"To be able to do this," he murmured against her lips before capturing her lips for a passionate kiss, full of lust, despair, frustration all mixed together.

Abby moaned into their kiss as her arms folded themselves around his neck, then she let her fingers cradle his too his hair as he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled Abby even closer to him.

Separating in much need of air, their foreheads pressed together, Abby smiled. They stayed like this until their breathing returned somewhat to normal. Still holding one another tightly.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She said softly placing her lips on his again for a quick kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you this morning. I didn't come to your place last night 'cause it was really, really late."

"You know it wouldn't have bothered me if you had come."

"I know," he said, kissing her.

"I've missed you so much, Gibbs. An entire week without kissing you, or touching you is hell."

"I'm missed you too, Abbs, I've missed you too." He told her, kissing her once more, the kiss deepening rapidly.

Breaking the kiss once more in order to breathe, they hugged each other.

"LA was great, Gibbs, but I will always come back to Washington D.C. NCIS LA has a lot of 'advanced gadgets" and everything, G is awesome, they're all nice and all, but they are missing something very important and that is *you* - nothing can be compared to you, and what we have will always be more important to me than any job or any country in the world"

Abby pulled back a little to look at him.

They stood there for a moment.

"What would you say if we called it a day?" He suggested, smirking.

Stunned Abby smiled at him wildly. "For real?"

"Well, there are a few things I'd like to do with you..." He leaned next to her ear and murmured. "Those things are not suitable for children under eighteen years old."

"What are we waiting for then?"

THE END


End file.
